Vida de Hermanos
by Doble Persona
Summary: Un cambio radical en la vida de tres hermanos que trataran de seguir adelante de forma independiente. Comedia garantizada y un poco de todo. Disfrutenla


-Listo, ya falta poco – murmuro un erizo negro mientras descargaba la antepenúltima caja del camión de mudanza

Llevaba tiempo insistiéndoles a sus padres que lo dejaran irse de su casa para independizarse, y al fin lo había logrado. Pero teniendo 17 años, era normal que sus padres no lo dejaran. Sabia que era joven pero su madures siempre se dejo ver a muy temprana edad. Así que una charla larga con sus padres y buenos motivos por el cual era beneficioso mudarse, desistieron y aceptaron la mudanza

Realmente sabia que podía manejárselas. El era bueno para casi todo. Así que suponía que estaría bien después de todo.

Miro el vecindario con atención. La calle se veía tranquila, había muchas casas con patio verde, diviso a lo lejos la ciudad, y todo parecía en orden. Todo era como lo había recordado tiempo antes. Si. Vivir aquí seria algo placentero.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado como planta o nos vas a ayudar Shads?

O tal vez no.

Se había olvidado de la condición de sus creadores. Se iría. Esta bien. Con la condición de que se llevara a sus hermanos con ellos. Suponían que tal vez aprenderían mejor estando con el hermano mayor pues este era un gran ejemplo a seguir. Pero no se imaginaron que tal vez Él estaría peor estando con sus hermanos menores irritándolo cada rato.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa socarrona

-No fastidies

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido te irrit…? Hey, hey, hey, Silver cuidado, esa caja es muy valiosa. Cárgala con mas cuidado

-Solo es el videojuego, no es para tanto.

- Para ti lo será – Dijo Sonic sacando la ultima caja del camión

Sonic y Silver. Sus hermanos y compañeros desde hace años. Tenían buena reputación en la ciudad donde vivían.

Sonic, de 16, es algo irresponsable y un tanto simple con las cosas. No le gustan mucho las responsabilidades y le gusta mucho la libertad. Pero eso lo recompensa con la lealtad a sus amigos y cuando se propone o promete algo, no lo deja asta que lo haya cumplido. Un buen tipo

Silver, de 15, es el típico hermano "normal" de la familia. Buen amigo y leal como Sonic, pero hay veces que se mete en lios por la precipitación de sus actos. Algo que agarro un poco de Sonic

En cambio, el hermano mayor… siempre distante y poco hablador. No le gustan las compañías y siempre solo, con un temperamento tranquilo, mas no lo provoquen pues… mejor no desir nada. Pero el es buen tipo, solo le gusta la tranquilidad

Después de descargar todo se detuvieron para observar la casa. Esta era de dos pisos con un sótano añadido. La casa era de color blanca y parecía estar sucia mas no dañada ni nada de lo que podría mandar a arreglar.

Por dentro, la sala estaba en la entrada la cual en frente llevaba a un pasillo donde a la izquierda estaba la puerta del baño. A la derecha estaba la cocina y a lo lejos había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Este se dividía con un pasillo el cual había varias puertas. Tres izquierdas y tres derechas.

Las tres de la izquierda eran las recamaras, las otras de la derecha eran:

La primera era el otro baño  
>La segunda un cuarto vacío<br>La tercera se podrá decir que era un cuarto de huéspedes

Después de meter todas las cajas y materiales del hogar se dispusieron a sacar y acomodar todo como debían. Los sillones, las mesas, los platos y sartenes obsequiados por la madre, el televisor cooperado dinerosamente por los tres hermanos y todo lo necesario para la casa que habían conseguido. Todo esto les tomo como máximo asta el atardecer y habían dejado todo en su lugar.

-Uuuhhh, al fin terminamos – dijo el erizo azul recostándose en el sillón frente a la tele

-Si, que bueno que terminamos antes del anochecer – afirmo el plateado sentándose en un sillón independiente

-Al fin podremos relajarnos y descansar como debíamos

-No estés tan seguro

Los erizos voltearon a Shadow. Este los miraba de una manera seria pero su mirada denotaba severidad.

-Recuerda que aquí no están nuestros padres pero yo sigo siendo responsable de ustedes – dijo yendo al tercer sillón independiente – Recuerda que no dejaremos de hacer lo de antes. La única diferencia es de que nuestros padres ya no están aquí, así que ahora dependeremos de nosotros y es todo.

Los dos erizos lo observaban con atención sin quejarse y solo se limitaban a observar al erizo negro. Este, al ver que no añadirían nada, continuo.

-Esto es lo que aremos mañana. Iremos a la secundaria y preparatoria de la ciudad mañana en la mañana para dejar nuestros papeles de nuevo ingreso y nos dedicaremos cada quien a buscar trabajo

-¿¡TRABAJO! – gritaron por la sorpresa

-Así es… TRABAJO

-Pero pensé que tu nos ibas a mantener a mi y a Silver – comento consternado el azulado

-¿Crees que llegue aquí para ser la niñera de ustedes? Hmph, pues mejor devuélvete, no me interesa. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna otra objeción?

-Pero… ¿porque hay que trabajar? – dijo el azulado con un lamento demasiado exagerado

-¿Quién crees que pagaran nuestros estudios? ¿Mama y Papa que esta en casa?

-Si si, ya entendí el sarcasmo - dijo moviendo la mano sin darle mucha importancia

-Muy bien, sin nada mas que decir... - pero fue interrumpido por un golpeteo de la puerta

Los tres se quedaron mirando al mismo tiempo. ¿A quien se le ocurriría tocar la puerta a esta hora de la tarde? Aproximadamente eran las 6:35 p.m. y ya se notaba el atardecer. Shadow fue a ver de quien se trataba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una coneja adulta con un plato de galletas en manos y aun lado se encontraba una conejita calculando unos 7 años, también con un plato de pastel en las manos. Ambas sonreían de manera amable y sincera, algo que Shadow pudo apreciar bien

-Buenas tardes. – saludo la coneja adulta - Disculpe la molestia, pero vimos su camión de mudanza aquí en la mañana y pensamos en darles la bienvenida al vecindario. – dijo esto ofreciéndole las galletas a Shadow, aceptándolas – Oh, perdone mi falta de cortesía. Mi nombre es Vanilla… - y señalando a la coneja menor – y ella es Cream, mi hija

-Mi nombre es Shadow – dijo este saludando a ambas – es un placer

-El placer es el nuestro señor Shadow – dijo ella entregándole el plato de pastel

-Ubieramos venido en la mañana, pero estaban tan ocupados que no quise molestarlos.

-No importa – dijo este batallando con los platos – esta bien.

-¡Hey Shadow! ¡¿Qué tanto haces alla en la puerta? ¡¿Quién es la visita?

-Pues ven a la puerta, faker

En ese instante apareció el azulado sorprendiendo a las dos conejas por la rapidez de su acción.

-Ah, mucho gusto, soy Sonic – dijo este saludando a las conejas – al parecer ya conocieron a mi amargado hermano Shad… - no termino la frase al ver como Shadow tenia la cara llena de pastel – je… je…je, perdona Shadow. Al parecer no frene bien.

Shadow soltó un gruñido de frustración. Estaba a unto de restregarle las galletas en la cara cuando se acordó de que tenia a la visita presente de ellos viéndolos con caras de sorpresa, haciendo que se contuviera y mantuviera la calma.

-Siento mucho lo del pastel – dijo el ébano – Hay veces que Sonic no sabe bien lo que hace

-No se preocupe – dijo la coneja mayor – eran para ustedes

-¿En serio? – dicho aquello Sonic agarro una galleta y se la hecho a la boca. Este lo saboreo por un momento y abrió los ojos notoriamente – ¡Están deliciosas! Shadow, tienes que probar una. Están increíbles

-Sonic, no es el momento de… - no tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que Sonic le metió una galleta entera a la boca. Lo mastico, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y trago. – Impresionante

-Me alegro que les guste – dijo sonriendo y viendo la hora en su muñeca – Ya es hora de irnos. Es un placer tenerlos de vecinos Señor Shadow y Señor Sonic. Que tengan una bonita noche. Pueden venir a nuestra casa por si les falta azúcar, café, lo que les guste. Son bienvenidos

-Muchas gracias – dijeron al unísono

-Vámonos cariño

-Si mamá. Adiós señor Shadow y señor Sonic – diciendo esto, las dos conejas se fueron sin decir mas.

Ambos se despidieron y cerraron la puerta.

-Eso si que fue raro – dijo sonriendo – Cuanta amabilidad… y apenas nos conocen

-Se le llama educación. Algo que a ti te hace falta.

-Hablando de falta… - con el dedo índice, Sonic tomo un poco del pastel de la cara de Shadow y probo un poco – Santo Chaos, el pastel esta mucho mejor. – Y lo primero que recibió fue un coscorrón de Shadow haciendo que Sonic se sobara la cabeza quejándose del dolor – Hey, ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por idiota. – dijo mientras hacia lo mismo probando el pastel

Y tenia razon. El pastel estaba para morirse del placer paladarico. Vieron que Silver sse encontraba en el sofa dormido como un tronco. Sonic miro a Shadow y ambos sonrieron con malicia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le taparon la nariz a Silver y le abrieron la boca para introducirle una galleta de Vanilla y cerrarle la boca al instante. Esto hizo que el plateado se despertara de golpe por ellos sacudiéndose para que lo soltaran. Ya suelto este les trato de aventarles incongruencias, mas no pudo pues tenia la galleta en la boca. Al percatarse este mastico con más interés. Ya al final, cuando trago, se quedo impresionado.

-Estaba delicioso – dijo sorprendido – Esa vecina si que sabe cocinar

-¿Cómo sabes que fue la vecina? – Dijo Sonic sorprendido – ni siquiera estabas ahí

-Todo es intuición – dijo aquello señalando con su índice la cabeza – cerebro e imaginación.

-Si, claro – dijo eso con molestia. Nunca a sabido como Silver adivina tan fácilmente las cosas que pasan sin que el este. Tal vez sea telequinesia o leer mentes o lo que sea que sea.

-Bueno – dijo el plateado – yo ya me voy a dormir. Mañana hay mucho que hacer y no quiero terminar como Sonic, durmiéndose en el camino. – diciendo aquello se fue de la sala a su habitacion

-Buenas noches – dijo Shadow ya limpiada su cara y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Ya solo, Sonic se quedo parado en la sala sin nada que hacer,

-Bueno… buenas noches – dicho aquello, se dispuso a dormir en el sofa.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y afuera seguía oscuro. El ébano ya se había alistado y estaba listo para irse. No habia desayunado, pues la nevera estaba vacía y no había nada de comida… aun. Se dispuso a ir a la sala a encontrarse con sus hermanos, pero se percato que todavía estaban dormidos.

Bajando las escaleras, yendo a la sala, encontró a un Sonic dormido boca arriba con saliva cayendo de su boca abierta. El ébano rodo los ojos en forma de molestia. Agarro un cojín del sillón y agarrando vuelo suficiente para no erir al azulado le dio un cojinaso en el rostro despertándolo de golpe.

-¡Aaaahh! – dijo recuperando su compostura - ¿Qué te pasa? Es bien temprano, deja dormir – dijo volviendo a su estado anterior

Shadow volvió a rodar los ojos. Esta vez agarro una mochila, que por cierto, contenía los papeles que entregaría al instituto. Lo agarro con firmeza, apunto bien el blanco y…

-Shadow tranquilo

Al voltear se encontro con un Silver cambiado y listo para irse. Shadow solo lo miro y sonrió .El llevaba sus pantalones de mesclilla con una camisa de color gris lisa. Mientras que Silver llevaba al igual que el un pantalón de mesclilla con una camisa blanca y en sima una camisa abierta a rallas.

-¿Y como piensas despertarlo?

Silver sonrió y saco de su mochila un tipo de plato térmico. "_Sabia que algo así pasaría_" dijo mientras habría y sacaba de su interior un bocadillo que casi todos conocemos. Se acerco a un Sonic dormido con el chili dog en mano y pasándolo len-ta-me-te cerca de su nariz, algunos tres centímetros, y luego se lo dio ah Shadow. "_Ocúltala_"

Este solo sonrió y lo oculto a su espalda, y paso lo que esperábamos. Sonic al oler el alimento en unos 5 segundos se despertó buscando al delicioso, apetitoso y enchiloso amigo para darle un voraz mordisco. Y de repente volteo a Shadow. Este solo le sonrió de forma retadora.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes a tu espalda Shadow?

-¿Yo? ¿No se de que hablas?

Sonic se asercava poco a poco y de manera peligrosa.

-Se que llevas algo ahí atrás Shadow – dijo canturreando

Shadow no aguanto y se hecho a reir y saco el chili dog. En ese instante Sonic dio un salto asia el ebaano pero este lo esquivo tan rapido como el.

-Hey, hey… Ven aquí chico. Toma, ven… ¿Lo quieres? ¿lo quieres? –

Shadow inicio a hablarle como a un perro en busca de su hueso moviendolo de un lado a otro. Esto hizo que silver carcajeara por la situación.

-Es suficiente Shadow, ya desperto.

En ese instante Shadow le dio el chili dog a Sonic que este devoro en seguida.

Media hora después Sonic ya estava listo para irse. Al igual que sus hermanos, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla despintado con una camisa blanca y arriba con una camisa roja abierta. Los tres llevaban mochilas con los papeles y documentos que necesitaban. Según Shadow, antes de ir por la ciudad, en vez de batallar con el papeleo mañana en la mañana, seria mejor tenerlos mucho antes. A lo que Sonic comento que parecía mas un militar que un hermano estricto.

-Bien…¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Sonic

-Si, parece que todo esta listo – dijo el plateado.

- Bien… vámonos. – dijo el negro

Los tres agarraron sus respectivos transportes abrieron la puerta y fueron a iniciar su primer dia. El primer día de sus nuevas vidas.

**Bueno, este es el primer capitulo. No se cuanto dure, pero espero que dure bien.  
>Solo espero que sea de su agrado.<strong>

**Bueno… cuídense todos.**


End file.
